This invention concerns security systems, such as for protecting automobiles from unauthorized use, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,600,299 and 5,432,495.
In such systems there is a need to allow arming of the system when the operator leaves the auto (or the dwelling). The arming switch must be well concealed since a would-be thief could simply operate the switch to disarm the system.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a concealed arming switch arrangement for a security system.